Sarah Reasons/Gallery
__TOC__ Headshots Sarah_Reasons1.jpg Sarah_Reasons_Don_Cunanan_2.jpg Sarah Reasons 2016 Headshot1.jpg Dance Moms SaraR4.5.jpg 428 Sarah Reasons 1.png Lifetime Cast-DanceMoms-200x250 Tracey Sarah R.jpg Season 4 LT-59 Sarah Reasons Tracey.jpg Season 4 LT-47 Ava SarahR.jpg Season 4 LT-34 Sarah Reasons.jpg Season 4 LT-32 Sarah Reasons Ava Cota.jpg Season 4 LT-17 Sarah Hunt Sarah Reasons.jpg Season 4 LT-14 Sarah Reasons.jpg Season 4 LT-12 Sarah Reasons.jpg Season 4 LT-08 Ava Cota Sarah Reasons.jpg Old Team with New Team 04 Sarah R with Mackenzie.jpg sarahaldc.jpg Niaandsarah.jpg Kamandsarah .jpg 425 Ava Sarah hug.png Jade and SarahR Loree-gram.jpg 430 sarah jade.jpg Sarah Reasons with choreographer of solo Alexa Moffett 2014-11-15.jpg Payton with Sarah 16Nov2014.jpg Nia SarahR 2014-11-21.jpg 507 Sarah Kalani Brynn.jpg Haley Tea SarahR LA 2014-11-15.jpg 670236d09a9211e39b9f0e94a78b729f_8.jpg 428 Sarah Reasons solo rehearsal 1.png Sarah Reasons Don Cunanan 1.jpg Ava SarahR photo.jpg Kamryn and SarahR.jpg 507 Sarah Brynn Kalani 1.jpg Sarah and Kalani 01 - Wild Wild West Coast Part 2.jpg Sarah 02 - Wild Wild West Coast Part 2.jpg Sarah 01 - Wild Wild West Coast Part 2.jpg SarahR hollywoodblackredshort07.jpg SarahR Wild Wild West Coast.jpg Tea and SarahR 2014-12-27.jpg Abby and SarahR circa 2012.jpg SarahR and Brynn 02.jpg SarahR and Brynn.jpg SarahR and Maddie 2014.jpg 507 Sarah Maddie Brynn.png Miscellaneous Sarah Reasons.jpg sarahreasons.jpg sarahdances.jpg Jade Tea Sarah photoshoot.jpg Kalani and Sarah before AUDC.jpg Sarah set of High Hello film.jpg SarahR and Tea filming Fresh Off the Boat comedy ABC 2014-11-14.jpg Sarah Mae 2014-11-29.jpg John Culbertson and Sarah R.jpg SarahR posing 9Feb2015.jpg SarahR GoldenGateBridge.jpg SarahR with BF 2014.jpg Gavin 2015-01-10.jpg Sarah Reasons 1.jpg Group SarahMae 2014-11-23.jpg|Sarah's birthday party (Season 5) SarahReasons birthday dinner with team and BrynnRumfallo.jpg 506 club how will I known.jpg Kendall to Sarah for 14th birthday.jpg Newteam4.5.jpg Tumblr n15gye2mE01slmkwuo1 1280.jpg 8XvaZ65pHp4.jpg idTmJlQYihg.jpg New team at jump via cota-gram 15February2014 ace9fefe966d11e3bd291244ed88609a 8.jpg Thenewteam.jpg Tumblr n495vqrq8X1rxe2wgo1 500.jpg Presenting_My_New_Team_Moms_with_Daughters.jpg Tumblr_n43c7r2DlW1slmkwuo1_500.jpg Tumblr n4yk3oBDUr1slmkwuo1 500.jpg Tumblr n4yk5mKLjk1slmkwuo1 500.jpg Newteam-nosarahH.png Officalnewteam-insta.png Newteam plus gia at practice.png Newteam jadeinstagram.png New girls plus gia.png Newteam-jadeinsta.png First Ladies ava SarahH Tea Kamryn.jpg Tumblr n71aws2I8i1rxe2wgo1 500.jpg Tumblr n7jfvlgRPT1scvt2qo1 500.jpg 10375624 883150341716662 1728755934 n.jpg Tumblr n71a1oE1Bv1rxe2wgo1 500.jpg Tumblr n71a98960U1rxe2wgo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n71ayrwRNG1rxe2wgo1 500.jpg 10514041 1517556685140078 469310259 a.jpg 10523253 530436547085143 131068945 a.jpg|L to R: Kendall, Chloe, Maddie and Sarah Screen Shot 2014-07-09 at 9.36.04 AM.png 10413840 271751963010526 2132832716 a.jpg 10467937 435729713233533 229284437 a.jpg 10499154 518656521597520 1173854629 a.jpg Tumblr n8f0u8N3oS1s5bfjio1 500.jpg 425 Ava Jeannete.png 425 Abby both teams.png Chloe Gets Revenge - Kamryn is 14 in this late-May 2014 pic - Kamryn is 4 feet 11 inches in June 2014 by self report.jpg 428 chloe.jpg Tumblr n8a11eF3Oz1s93djyo1 1280.jpg 430 new team.jpg 430 aldc 2.jpg 430 aldc 1.jpg IMG 5313.jpg 425 Rachael Abby moms girls.png 425 both teams without Maddie and Kendall.png LA Auditions ChloeS Brynn Sarina SarahR Ashtin Tessa others 2b.jpg LA Auditions ChloeS Brynn Sarina SarahR Ashtin Tessa others.jpg Cabaret for a Cause SarahR Tea Brynn Jade Kamryn.jpg Brynn SarahR Kendall Kalani 2014.jpg Haley Gino Tea SarahR 2014-09-30.jpg Haley with Tea Sarah R in Miami 2014-09-27.jpg Brynn SarahR Kalani Addison late on 4April2015.jpg Category:Dancer Galleries Category:Dancers Root Galleries